This invention relates to the field of body massaging devices and, more specifically, to a portable body massaging device which is unique in its unified intrinsic function and sculptured form. The device can be used as a cuddling cushion and/or as a plaything, and it can be used to massage an area of the body of a person cuddling it.
Numerous portable massaging devices are known that are especially designed and adapted to various purposes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose which they address, they are not suitable for the special purposes of the present invention, as hereafter described.